What WAS He Thinking?
by John Locke
Summary: What was Albus Dumbledore really thinking when he made James Potter Head Boy? No one really knows, but here are the thoughts of some characters affected by the decision. Rated for Drug mentions and Swearing.


**A/N heh, I got this idea from the rp I do, I hope you like it. Only three accounts per chapter, I do have other stories to write.  
****  
Each new paragraph is a new PoV, use the cont3ext clues to figure it out :p  
  
Warning: Drug mentioning and Swearing  
  
What WAS He Thinking?  
**  
So you ask what I've been asked many times, what was Dumbledore thinking when he made me Head Boy? I suspect he smoked something bad… or maybe just ate some bad mushrooms. I mean, come on, Me? James Potter? Be in the position of leadership? A role model? That's just absurd. With my track record, getting a detention the first day of first year, and that evolved into my holding of the record number of detentions throughout Hogwarts History for all the years I've been here so far. Dumbledore knows my manner, the way I love to pull pranks and start chaos. So why in the name of God did he give me this title? Did he see something in me that no one else had? God forbid did I become responsible, and trustworthy over the summer beforehand. I think it's probably because he couldn't give it to Moony, the poor chap. I felt horrible when I had to tell him that I was Head Boy, but he just started laughing hysterically. I think it was to cover up his jealousness. But, I'm doing an okay job, Evans isn't making it any easier for me. But again, what was he thinking putting me and her together, in the same dorm, well almost. It's a conspiracy methinks. Trying to make us get along, and me to grow up. But it hasn't worked yet, oh no, I'm going to fight it, whilst trying to figure out our Headmasters insane plans.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Oh my God, when Prongs told me about him getting the Head Boy title, I swear, I stopped breathing. This was going to fuck our plans royally. Come on, what in the name of Merlin was Dumbledore thinking? Did he find my stash up in the dorm? No, just kidding, I know I brought that home with me… I hope. But James Carl Potter...snicker Head freaking Boy? You might as well take a badge slap it on me and call me Prime Minister if you're willing to let anything and everything turn chaotic. It's only mid-September and Prongs has already flew off the handle at two first years, made them cry mighty hard. When you put someone as adept at making mayhem happen, in a position of power, you know that your school is going down. Dumbledore, I admire the man for having that much balls to put Prongsie into power, but I'm actually scared at his decision tactics. Evans and Potter? I do not think so. We all know James is pining after the girl, but she despises him so. It's a waiting match to see who will bite whose head off first. Haha…made an innuendo… Sorry, but come on they will kill each other eventually, because they are both stubborn asses, and do not know when to admit they're wrong and move on with their lives. Dumbledore went wrong with that pair, the only way he could've done worse if he accidentally mistaken Snape for a girl and made him and Prongs Head Boy and Head Girl. But kudos for him for putting up with the pair's incessant fights. I think he needs some of Padfoot's secret stash to keep himself sane and level headed. Not that hes sane in the first place… but that's besides the point.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sorry, I guess I'll have to stop laughing to write this, but James, Head Boy? That's like appointing your horse your cabinet member, Oh wait.. That has happened, but he was INSANE. Much like Dumbledore is. I bet the whole Voldemort situation made him go a bit insane, and stopped his thought process when he picked James. I tell you, I love the guy like a brother, but he is no role model. I admit I do join in on the pranks, but I don't go as far as he and Padfoot do. Maybe Dumbledore wanted some amusement in his life, I can only imagine how boring his job is… So he tortures us by having to listen to the guy rant and rave about how he doesn't want the responsibility, and how its going to ruin his image. Self absorbed prat. Get over it and take what Dumbledore has given you, and use it. He obviously thinks Prongs does have a better side to him, which he has when he's not around Lily Evans. That girl makes me want to kill Prongs sometimes. He becomes so arrogant around her, trying to show off, but he doesn't realize she hates that. Dumbledore practically gave James a shovel and told him to dig his own grave by putting them together. I think it was basically stress that did Dumbledore in. Stress can do wonders even on the most organized mind, but it can bring any thoughts to hell for one as crazy as the Headmasters. I guess we'll all have to suffer through Dumbledore's decision together. Lets just hope the wolf part of me doesn't get tired of the fucking ranting of James….


End file.
